Queen Clementianna
'Queen Clementianna '''is the main antagonist of the 2012 Fantasy film ''Mirror Mirror like Queen Grimhilde and Queen Ravenna, hated her stepdaughter Snow White whom she sent her away from castle. A beautiful but cruel woman, Clementianna stole control of the kingdom and ruled with it focusing only on having lavishes balls and cared only about her beauty and not the needs of the people. She was portrayed by Julia Roberts. Married King After his wife passed away for giving birth to their daughter Snow White, The King met and married Clementianna which made her as Snow White's stepmother. One day the King went to war fighting a great evil that invaded the land leaving Clementianna and Snow White in the castle. Queen Clementianna rules in his absence and keeps Snow White locked in the palace. Secretly, Clementianna casted an enchantment on the King which turned him into a monster that only the Queen could control for her own evil needs through the use of two moon charm necklaces. As Queen As the undisputed ruler of the kingdom, the Queen has total control over everyone and everything, including the Princess Snow White, who she forbids from ever leaving her room or the palace. The Queen has a party thrown with the Baron from a neighboring kingdom to discuss her money problems and says the solution to her problem is to marry him, which greatly disgusts her. Clementianna notices Snow White out of her room and threatens her to never sneak into another party again. Consulting the Mirror The Queen goes to her bedroom and behind a locked door, a large mirror hangs. Clementianna stands in front of her mirror and recites "Mirror, Mirror on the wall" where it suddenly becomes a liquid portal and the Queen steps forward and is taken to the Mirror Realm a world where there is a huge lake and a large wooden hut is there filled with mirrors all around the room. Clementianna consults with the Magic Mirror, a younger reflection of herself, who advises her to marry someone fast and foretells that the Queen will ask the mirror who the fairest of them all is and won't like the answer. Meeting the Prince The following day, the Queen meets Prince Alcott of Valencia and realizes he comes from a wealthy kingdom and decides to throw a wonderful masquerade ball in order to woo him into marriage and solve her kingdom's financial problems. During the ball, the Queen sees Snow White has sneaked into the party and has her loyal manservant, Brighton, bring her to her. Snow White admits she left the palace and sees how the once-happy townsfolk are miserable and chastises her as she is the real leader of the kingdom, causing Clementianna to be enraged. Murder Attempt Clementianna orders Brighton to take Snow White into the forest and feed her to the beast, which he sadly complys to. Later, Brighton returns telling the Queen that the deed was done and is impressed. Queen Clementianna later dines with Prince Alcott and tells him Snow White has died and orders Brighton to collect the taxes to throw another party for Alcott but the funds are stolen by bandits in the forest. Prince Alcott decides to fight the bandits to retrieve the money and learns Snow White is really alive living with the bandits and returns to the Queen's palace with the news. Plotting Revenge The Queen later returns to the Mirror Realm to consult with her Magic Mirror and learns that what Alcott said of Snow White being alive is true. Enraged, she orders the Magic Mirror to kill Snow White with magic and to punish Brighton for lying to her. The Magic Mirror warns her of the price of using dark magic, but refuses to listen and Brighton is transformed into a cockroach. Clementianna than requests for a love potion, that she used on Snow White's father the King, to make the Prince fall in love with her, which the Mirror grants though warns her again of the price of dark magic. The Queen later gives the Prince the love potion and works but the potion turns out to be a 'puppy love' potion and he becomes devoted to her like a puppy dog. Under the spell, the Prince agrees to marry the Queen. The Wedding On the day of her wedding, the Queen has difficulty getting into her grand wedding dress when Brighton, who transformed back into a man, helps her get into it and the two share a carriage ride where Clementianna shares her excitement of her wedding, even though she's already been married. Arriving at the wedding, she finds all her party guests to be in their undergarments and her groom missing. The Baron informs her that the Gentry, the ruling government of all kingdoms, want Clementianna removed from the throne. The Queen than asks for her prince only for the royals to tell her that he's gone and Snow White has him. Enraged, the Queen whispers to Brighton that if you want someone dead you must do it yourself. Taking Matters The Queen leaves the palace covered in a cloak with a hood on a horseback and races toward the forest. There she confronts Snow White and reveals to her that the terrifying beast, that is terrorizing the forest, is under her control and sets it loose upon her, Alcott, and the Dwarves. The Queen laughingly returns to the Mirror Realm to watch Snow White's death. Clementianna than begins to narrate to the Magic Mirror that dark magic invaded the land and said that the Queen realized if she wants to be the most beautiful in all the land, that Snow must fall. Discovering the Price The beast than captures Snow White but hesitates to kill her and she sees that the beast wears a necklace with a moon charm on it similar to what the Queen wears and cuts the chain off causing the beast to be engulfed in light and transformed back into the King. In the Mirror Realm the Queen feels what has happened by touching her glowing moon charm necklace and looks at her hand which is aging and spotting liver spots. The Queen than begins aging rapidly in the face and hair. The Magic Mirror than asks Clementianna if she's ready to discover the price for using magic, which the Queen finally realizes what it was. At Snow White's wedding celebration, an old crone dressed in a flowing robe with a large hood appears and offers Snow White a poisoned apple as a wedding gift that Snow White graciously accepts. The crone than asks for one bite to bring her good fortune as she is the fairest of them all. Snow White, as she is about to take a bite, realizes the crone is the former Queen. Snow White than pulls out her knife and cuts a piece of the apple and gives it to the Queen and tells her the importance of knowing when you've been beaten, a line Clementianna once told her. Final Defeat Defeated, the Queen takes the apple piece and eats it. As the Queen consumes it, the Magic Mirror declares that it was Snow White's story after all. The Magic Mirror than shatters along with all the other mirrors until the entire Mirror Realm itself is destroyed. Inside the ballroom, the Queen's cloak fell to the ground and disappeared as her winter spell, that she presumably casted, is broken, ending her reign of evil for good. Personality Queen Clementianna is selfish, cruel and vain. She always taxed the people in her kingdom of all the money they had and used it to throw lavish parties. The Queen was obsessed with her beauty that she had undergone a strange and repulsive beauty regiment involving insects and bird droppings. Appearance The Queen took really care of her appearance she had long red hair that she always kept up by tying it up in an elegant hairstyle most of the time and had cold blue eyes that looked like ice chips. She wore large flowing ballgowns with patterns and bows and puffy sleeves. Gallery Queen_Clementianna_1.jpg Queen_Clementianna_2.jpg Category:Evil Ruler Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:In love villains Category:Villainesses Category:Witches Category:Conspirators Category:Femme Fatale Category:Golddiggers Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Rich Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Brainwashers Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Villains Category:Died in Disgrace